The secret o' Saiyans ch. 0
by torama-san
Summary: what if there were nine original digidestinated istead of eight? Please review
1. chapter 0

N/A this is a digimon/DragonBall/Ranma crossover, no dragon ball   
character will be seen so don't bother me tring to get Gokuh here   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor Ranma nor Dragon ball  
  
Bandai owns Digimon  
  
Rumiko Takahash owns Ranma  
  
Akira Toriyama owns Dragon ball  
  
  
  
  
  
the secret o' saiyans   
  
prologue  
  
No one knows were the saiyans are from... no one knows that they   
are from another dimension...   
  
In the begginin seven heros learned of the digiworld... but the   
heros were really eight  
  
But...   
  
Instead of eight the counsil decided that nine would be a better   
choice   
  
So nine were going to be the digidestinated   
  
nine digidestinated, nine digimon destinated   
  
the first was Koromon, he had the courage  
  
the second was Tsuunomon, he had the frienship   
  
the third was Yokomon, she had the love   
  
the fourth was Motimon, he had the knowledge  
  
the fith was Bukamon, he had the reliability  
  
the sixth was Tonemon, she had the sincerity  
  
the seventh was Tokomon, he had the hope  
  
the eighth was Salamon, she had the light   
  
And the last digimon was selected, he was selected not for courage,   
nor friendship or the like... he was selected because of his power  
  
So the council selected Saiyamon   
  
But the Dark masters atacked the council, they destroyed it, only   
one survived, one that took the digieggs of the destinated digimon   
and escaped, unfourtunally the digimon of light was lost, althought   
the other digimon were saved from the evil   
  
and thats the way this story starts...   
  
thats the way eight, not seven digimon destinated landed in file   
island   
  
But thats not the whole story, in some time the digidestinated will   
arrive file island, and their adventures will start...   
  
Will they survive?   
  
Only the digimon gods know that   
  
End o' the prologue   
  
Hope you liked it! this is my first digimon fic, yea, I know that   
this is a crossover but not that much, few characters of Ranma 1/2   
will appear, and even fewer from dragon ball (aka none). IF It has   
enought reviews I will update chapter one   
  
Please c&c an'/or review, but I beg ya please, please dont send me   
bombs, viruses or that kind o' stuff   
  
my e-mail: torama_san@yahoo.com  



	2. chapter 1

DISCLAMER!:   
  
"I've gotta say that I don't own digimon, Bandai does, so don't demand me afterwards, demand   
yorself for reading fanfics, HA! (just a joke), I also don't own Ranma 1/2 nor Dragon Ball,   
Takahashi-sama owns Ranma 1/2 and Toriyama-sensei owns Dragon Ball"   
  
Suddenly someone mallets Torama   
  
"Jerk! What did you do to my character this time?" asks an angry Akane   
  
"huu, How did I survive?"   
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" She yells again malleting poor Torama   
  
"Ok! Ok! Just stop hiting me!" She inmediatly do so   
  
"Well? What did you do to my character this time?"   
  
"You are the protagonist"   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"Well, kinda, if you were alone you would die for sure!" malleted again   
  
damn, wrong chose of words...   
  
"What kind of fic is this?" asked ms. Anger, AKA Akane Tendo  
  
"a crossover, Digimon/Ranma/Dragon Ball, but no Dragon Ball characters"   
  
"mmm, Digimon? The copy of Pokemon?"   
  
"Don't say the *p* word!!! And Digimon isn't a copy of the yellow *p*"   
  
"are you sure?"   
  
"yea"   
  
"well, If you say so"   
  
"I kinda got inspired by the 'An Akane to Remember' OVA"   
  
"well ok, just start with the fic, and if you make me some bimbo again I will punish you   
with the 'mallet of doom' (tm)" Torama just shaked   
  
"I've gotta say that that would be strange since you have eleven years here"   
  
"Ok, let's start with the fic"  
  
  
The secret o' saiyans  
  
Chapter one   
  
Akane woke up, it was a strange day indeed, one moment she was in a summer   
camp but a strange thing hapend and she felt that the world arround her   
was shaking, a strange looking boy was beside her, the place looked like   
a jungle   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm a saiyamon, but you can call me Ranma, thats my nickname"   
  
"A saiyamon?" asked the confused girl, she noted that the strange boy   
had a tail   
  
"Yes, I'm a digimon"   
  
"Digimon?"   
  
"Digital monster"   
  
"You mean you are a... a, a monster?"   
  
"Hey! I'm not dangerous to you, I've been made to protect you after all"   
  
"Protect me? from what?"   
  
"From evil digimon of course!"   
  
"Hu?"   
  
"Look, you're Akane ne?" she nodded   
  
"An' you got the digital device?" she looked confused this time   
  
"What's a digital device?"   
  
"The digivice" she looked more confuced than before  
  
"That thingy" said Ranma pointing at the machine that had fell from the sky   
  
"I... I remember now" suddenly she remembered some thing more important "the others!!"   
  
"They must be with the other digimon"   
  
"Other digimon?"   
  
"Yes, we're eight, but I'm the best of the destinated digimon"   
  
"You are cocky, ne?" said Akane as she started to walk  
  
"Nahh, I'm the only one that reached the rockie level without my human partener" said the   
tailed digimon while following Akane   
  
"And who may be your human parter?" said Akane as she started to run   
  
"You of course, Hey stop I'm your friend!" said Ranma as he tackled her  
  
"Why are you following me?" Asked an angry Akane   
  
"Because I'm the digimon destinated to protect you, an' I cant do that if I'm not near ya"   
  
"Well, help me find the other guys then"   
  
"What you say misstres!" she just sweetdroped  
  
Some time latter they heard a scream   
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cried someone, Akane reconcocied that voice   
  
"It's Mimi... what's wrong with her?"   
  
"Maybe she was atacked by an' evil digimon?"   
  
"Ehh, lets help her, althoght I don't know exactly whats an evil digimon..."   
  
They ran towards th place were the scream came and there was Mimi cring tring to   
escape from a huge red bug   
  
"It's Kuwagamon!!! He's an evil digimon from the champion level!"   
  
"Wahhh, that's a digimon??"   
  
"Yea" said Ranma while runing towards the big bug, he jumped and started fling arround it   
  
"He can fly..." wishepered Akane   
  
"Ha Ha Ha fool!!! you may be stronger but I'm faster!!!" Ranma then started punching the red   
big bug   
  
Suddenly the other kids apeared from the other side of the jungle   
  
"Akane, Mimi!!!" yelled Sora   
  
Akane looked at her and then at Ranma, then she decided to go with the others just like Mimi   
  
"Do you know whats hapening here?" asked Mimi   
  
"Not really, only that these are... digimon" said Tai with a shrug  
  
"He said the same thing" said Akane while pointing at Ranma   
  
"Hu? he doesn't look like the others, he looks more human"   
  
"Thats because Saiyamons are that way Tai" said Koromon   
  
"Oh, thanks Koromon"   
  
"I think he needs help" said Tsunomon   
  
"Yea, he is to cocky to ask help" said Motimon   
  
"Lets help him!!!" yelled all the in-training digimon while 'runing' towards the Kuwagamon,   
they started atacking him with their streght but Kuwagamon was just to strong for them  
  
Whith all the little digimon atacking, Saiyamon couldn't move quickly and unfourtonly Kuwagamon   
slashed him backwards   
  
"Ranma!!!" yelled Akane   
  
"AHHHHHGGHH DAMN!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IN-TRAININGS!!"   
  
"Hey, we only wanted to help!" said Koromon   
  
"We can't beat him"   
  
"It's our end!!"   
  
"Don't be stupid! we will beat him..." said Ranma with a smirk   
  
"How?"   
  
"And how the hell do you expect me to know that???" the others just facefaulted  
  
"Fool" said Tsunomon   
  
"hump, I'm the strongest here! you wimp!"   
  
"GRORROROR" suddenly the digimon remembered that they hadn't beaten Kuwagamon yet   
  
"We will die!!!"   
  
"KOROMON!!!" yelled Tai  
  
"TSUNOMON!!!" Yelled Matt  
  
"YOKOMON!!!" Yelled Sora  
  
"MOTIMON!!!" Yelled Izzy  
  
"BUKAMON!!!" Cried Joe  
  
"TONEMON!!!" Cried Mimi   
  
"TOKOMON!!!" Cried Takeru  
  
Akane swetdroped but she thought that it was kinda neat to yell that way so she did as the   
others   
  
"SAIYAMON!!!" Ranma just smirked  
  
Suddenlly a multicolor light came from the sky and touched the in-training digimons   
  
The digivices began to grow   
  
"They are going to..." said Ranma anmazed   
  
"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON!!!"   
  
"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GABUMON!!!"   
  
"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PIYOMON!!!"  
  
"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TENTOMON!!!"   
  
"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PALMON!!!"   
  
"TONEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GOMAMON!!!"  
  
"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PATAMON!!!"   
  
Ranma simply smirked again  
  
"I'm still stronger than any of you"   
  
Agumon smiled "we will see... later, now we gotta beat Kuwagamon!!"   
  
"Ok!" said Ranma while he started fling, Biyomon and Tentomon did the same   
  
"let kick his butt!!!"   
  
"BABY FLAME!!" yelled Agumon while throwing a fire ball  
  
"ENERGY DAN!!" yelled Saiyamon as he shot a little energy blast   
  
"PETITE FIRE!" yelled Gabumon launching a blue? little fire blast  
  
"MAGICAL FIRE!" yelled Biyomon while creating an spiral of green? fire   
  
"PETITE THINDER!" yelled Tentomon launching an orange little thunder  
  
"POISON IVY!!" yelled Palmon while rising her, hands?   
  
"BOOM BUBBLE POP!" yelled Patamon launching an air atack  
  
Gomamon simply tackled the big bug for some reason, maybe he couldn't atack, or he didn't need   
to do so.  
  
"they are beating him!!!" yelled with joy joe  
  
Akane just examined the situation and then smiled   
  
"Yea, but Saiyamon, the chibi-T-rex and the blue lizard could have beaten him, the others   
simply gave a secure victory"   
  
"How do you know?" asked Izzy   
  
"I do martial arts since I could walk, It's easy for some one like me analize battles, even   
the strange battles like this one"   
  
"..."   
  
Suddenly the big red bug, fell on some trees  
  
"I guess that is time for the great escape!!!" yelled Ranma while he landed  
  
"I will not let you say it twice" Said Joe while he started runing towards a random direction   
  
Everyone facefaulted at the reaction of the eldest boy  
  
"It was just a joke... but I guess that he's right, lets go" said Saiyamon as he started   
walking in the same direction as Joe   
  
"Next time we will have a fight Ranma" said Agumon with a strange smirk? on his cute yellow   
chibi-T-rex like face   
  
"HA! We will see if after evolving you can beat me, but of course you will not!!!" yelled Ranma   
as he laughed like a nut, everyone minus Agumon sweetdroped   
  
"So you are rivals" said Akane, it wasn't a question, just a stantement   
  
"kinda, since I evolved he couldn't beat me, HA! but he will only beat me if he has the Champion   
level before me, and of course that will not happen"   
  
After some time they found Joe resting  
  
"So why did you changed?"   
  
"Its called digivolve" corrected Saiyamon   
  
"well, How did you digivolved?" Asked again Taichi Yagami   
  
"We don't really know" answered Agumon, all the humans facefaulted   
  
"well, but you can return to your other forms?"   
  
"maybe" said Patamon   
  
"I'm now an Agumon" sid Agumon   
  
"Gabumon"   
  
"Patamon"   
  
"Piyomon"   
  
"Tentomon"   
  
"Gomamon"   
  
"And I'm Palmon"   
  
"And Saiyamon here didn't evolved so don't ask him" said Agumon smiling, Ranma just glared   
  
"Nex time I will archive the Champion level Agumon and you will be the one crying!!!" Yelled   
Ranma as he starte launching micro blasts towards Agumon  
  
"Ha! so you are saing that now you are crying?" Said Agumon as he dodged with work the atacks   
of his 'friend'   
  
"I didn't say that!!!"   
  
End o' the first chapte'   
  
"So, did you liked your character Akane?" asked Torama hoping that the girl would just smile   
  
Malleted again   
  
"It's good, but that Tai guy seems to be the leader"   
  
"And how do you know? I didn't say anything in this chapter!!!"   
  
"Because I'm a beta reader of the second chapter fool!!!"   
  
"wha tha heck?"   
  
"Why is he the leader?"   
  
"Becuase if you were the leader all the digidestinated would die for sure!"   
  
Malleted again   
  
"Hey! just stop doing that!!!"   
  
Malleted yet again   
  
"Why sould I?"   
  
"I will do that Ranma-onna/Mousse romance fic if you dont stop malleting me"   
  
"Ok" she just murmured some curses, something about bringing Ranma and making him kill   
Torama again as she walked to the Tendo Dojo  
  
Torama sweetdropes but then notices that some readers are still reading these lines   
  
"Well, hope you've like it, please C&C and/or review. If you whant to correct me in somthing   
just do so" He starts leaving but remembers something   
  
"My e-mail is torama_san@yahoo.com" 


End file.
